


My brother became a guitar and I played him.

by handsomexiami



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teenage Liam, not metioned Paul, teenage Noel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomexiami/pseuds/handsomexiami
Summary: Liam became a guitar which he hated the most.





	My brother became a guitar and I played him.

【My bro is missing! Help! 】

POSTED AT 20:56

BY bestpotatoever

Hey guys, before telling I just want to declare that I'm calm enough now though I used two exclamation points in the headline.

OK then I have to say something weird just happened.

Unfortunately I share a bedroom with my bloody annoying brother. I took a shower in the bathroom while he was dialing with his friend, ya you know Teenager Dirty Talking Hotline. You can hear at least a dozen of f words in one sentence.

Then I came back.

He was gone.

A guitar is on his bed.

 

REPLY

manchestertrash: wow a standard beginning of horror fiction

vodkasupernova: And then? What does the guitar look like?

imfreetobewhatever: Are you sure he didn't go outside? As you mentioned he is a horrible teenager...

 

UPDATED AT 21:05 Oct.14

BY bestpotatoever

No others is home now! The window keeps closed! Even his shoes are there just beside his bed!

Creepy.

Oh that guitar. Normal. I doubt I could buy one from Walmart.

I just played it.

My mom said I'm a guitarholic. No kidding, I dare to say I'm a bit of talented. But my poor missing brother NEVER likes hearing me playing it.

He's planning to form a band with his friends. I doubt his terribly awful taste of music ( if he has such thing ) : )

 

REPLY

cutestlily: Seems you hate your brother, so isn't it the truth that you murdered him and faked this post for evidence? lol

blurisawesome: Don't try to tell me your brother transformed himself to a guitar! No way. It's real life not a motherf***ing fairly tale.

 

UPDATED AT 21:33 Oct.14

BY bestpotatoever

He's the worst asshole you can ever imagine.

Once he peed on my stereo accidentally ( as he said, he didn't mean that, he was drunken then ) .

Anyway we fight two or three times a week basically for no reason.

But you may already found me a typical asshole, too. So actually I do care about him. Asshole always loves asshole.

The guitar is odd. It sounds a little angry, and quite like my brother's singing style.

Wait.

Is it really my brother? Did I just play him? Did I just touch his body?

Fuck.

That's crazy. No, gross.

I'm gonna puke on his bed.

 

REPLY

sallycannotwait: Don't be sad, you should seize this opportunity and throw him away ; )

 

【I'm Gonna Give My Brother a Morning Kiss Once He Wakes Up】

POSTED AT 5:37 Oct.15

BY johnlennonlovesme

Yeah you can read the fucking headline agian.

It's my plan.

Some shitty things happened to me last night.

Believe it or not, I became a fucking guitar and he just played me for nearly 30 minutes!

I decided to take a revenge.

I know he hates me. So it's fucking gross for him if I do that.

It's the best way to humiliate him.

What a fucking genius I am! I'm gonna fall in love with myself.

 

REPLY

sunshine: r u crazy? You don't like your brother neither and I believe he will kill you lol

 

UPDATED AT 5:41 Oct.15

BY johnlennonlovesme

Oh shut the fuck up!

I just want to kiss him.

For no reason.

OK?

His figers were fascinating.

...

Fuck.

That's not true.

 

【What's Going On? 】

POSTED AT 22:35 Oct.25

BY bestpotatoever

I'm wondering what's going on between me and my brother.

Ten days ago he gave me a morning kiss and received my fist back. But he never gave up humiliating me by giving ridiculous kisses.

Then, I kissed back today.

A real one.

We seemingly enjoyed it.

...

Fuck my life.

 

REPLY

junkbrothers: Just enjoy it dude!

 

END


End file.
